


The House Guest Chapter Three Deleted Scene/Fics that aren't Posted to AO3

by fangirl72



Series: The House Guest [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, M/M, stomach sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: How the last scene of chapter three of The House Guest would have gone had Dean and Jerry taken their relationship to a whole new adult level. Included at the end A list of fics that I won't be posting to AO3.





	The House Guest Chapter Three Deleted Scene/Fics that aren't Posted to AO3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't read this because of triggering content from what I remember it contains: Dry Humping, Mimic: Oral Sex (stomach), Mimic: rimming, Implication Homosexual Intercourse, and explicit language  
Be aware there could be more that I'm forgetting. Read with caution
> 
> My Tumblr

“Lay down,” whispered Dean.

“Okay,” replied Jerry.

Dean’s tongue slid down Jerry’s throat he really didn’t have a gag reflex. Jerry’s fingernails dug into the back of Dean’s neck as he rhythmically moved his hips. He broke away and let Jerry breath while concentrating on his movements. Jerry bit his bottom lip and made low whimpering sounds that turned on Dean even more. “Give me your leg, Jer.” He hooked his hand under Jerry’s leg and hoisted around his hip lifting him in just the right position. “Yeah…just like that right there, Jer hold it right there…” Jerry’s whimperings turned into wordless moans and he fisted Dean’s hair. “Hold it,” Dean said not stopping because it felt too good. “I got an idea, sit up.” He stopped long enough for Jerry to lift his upper body the best he could as Dean held him with one arm and with the other grabbed the other leg into position around his waist. “There we go,” he said as he slowly lowered Jerry back down then thrust at the same intensity he had before. The bed moving beneath them and Jerry’s cock rubbing up directly against Dean’s

“Uh…uh..uh…oh fuck! Paul, it feels so good….”

“You getting close?” Dean said breathing heavily.

“Almost, baby. So…fucking…close….”

Dean stopped.. He tried to get up but Jerry’s legs had him in a vice grip.

“I tell you I’m so fucking close and you stop!”

“Yeah, take off your shirt I want to do your favorite thing,” said Dean

“No, that was my favorite thing BEFORE I knew about this. I want to do this. This is my favorite now. Let’s finish THIS.”

“C’mon, Jer this is just guy stuff.”

“I told you I never did guy stuff,” replied Jerry. “I really regret it now. C’mon, Paulie teach me more guy stuff. Make me a man. Make me come.”

“I don’t do anything it’s friction,” Dean clarified.

“I like friction A LOT.”

“Jerry, stop being ridiculous. Will you loosen your grip?”

“No, you’re staying here with me, bubby.”

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”

“You promise not to leave,” asked a worried Jerry.

“I promise. I told you I want to try your favorite thing. I’ve never been with a guy before I want to try it. Don’t you want to picture me going down on you?” Dean appealed to Jerry.

Jerry’s legs slowly left Dean’s body and Jerry peeled off his T-shirt. Dean slowly pushed Jerry down and rubbed him from stomach to chest. He bit his lip and hummed before lowering himself into position to place the first of many kisses on Jerry’s chest. He slowly moved down to Jerry’s stomach. “Is this how Tony does it?”

“He’s not that gentle…”

“Right,” responded Dean and he playfully bit Jerry. “Like that?”

“Hmmmmm….yeah just…like that.”

Dean grabbed Jerry’s sides lifting him closer to his mouth. He let his teeth scrape against the skin and sucked so hard he left a mark. “

Jerry sucked in air. “Uhhh Paul can I….touch your hair?”

“Don’t yank it.”

Jerry lovingly stroked the back of Dean’s head. His fingers felt so good Dean moaned while his mouth was pressed against his skin. His breath felt hot to Jerry. “Oh yeah…you’re making this my favorite again…damn…Paul, you look so sexy down there…”

Dean’s bottom lip brushed against the button of Jerry’s jeans. He lifted his head.

“You’re stopping again!” Jerry’s fingers yanked back Dean’s head.

“Ahhh I told you don’t yank! I had to stop your pants are in the way.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, bubby.” Jerry went back to slowly stroking. “It’s frustrating to get so close, ya know?”

Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Jerry’s jeans pulling them carefully over Jerry’s erection. “Whoa!”

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you this hard before,” replied Dean.

“Yeah, that’s why I yanked you. It hurts…”

“If I had some practice I bet I could get you off.”

“You were doing a pretty good job…just the visual alone I bet could get me there,” replied Jerry.

“No, you need more than that.” Dean got to work removing Jerry’s shoes, socks, and pants then did the same. “Grab onto the headboard.”

“I like the sound of that!” Jerry said as he grabbed the headboard behind him.

“No, get on your knees, turn around, THEN grab the headboard,” instructed Dean.

“T-turnaround,” Jerry said sounding terrified. “You want me to turn around?”

“Yeah.”

Jerry released his grip and sat up. “Paul,” he began while getting into position, one hand followed by the other. “I want it to be you…but I don’t know if I’m ready.”

Dean knew why he was scared before tonight he hadn’t even french kissed a man and here he was getting to ready to come with one. But he didn’t understand why Jerry was so terrified. Sure, it was his first time coming with a man too but he had so much more experience and he was the one who liked boys! Dean only liked Jerry. But he tried his best to soothe his partner. “It’s okay Jer,” Dean said rubbing Jerry’s back. “It’s new to me too. I thought you would like it this way.”

“I like being with you,” Jerry said softly.

“And I like being with you,” Dean said kissing Jerry’s shoulders.

“If we’re gonna do this we’re gonna need some things…” Dean kissed Jerry between his shoulder blades. “Like oil or lotion…” Dean kissed his back. “And you need to get me ready…” Dean trailed kisses down to his lower back. “Are you listening!” Dean sucked the skin like he had Jerry’s stomach. “Uhhh at least give me something to bite down on…okay, breath…” Jerry whispered breathing in and out. Dean was enjoying himself and got adventurous. He pulled down Jerry’s boxers just enough and made little circles with his tongue on Jerry’s skin. “Oh..oh…oh…the fuck you doing back there!”

“You don’t like it?”

Jerry looked back at his partner. “I haven’t even THOUGHT about that! That’s how you want to do it? That aint gonna work! For fucks sake get some lotion out of your bag!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Why is lotion so important to you?”

“Guys can’t get wet. If you want to fuck me you better get the lotion or it aint happening!”

Then it all became clear to Dean. “I wasn’t gonna fuck you, Jer. I’m not a homosexual.”

“Then what the fuck are you planning on doing to me while I’m hanging onto this thing?”

Dean could have asked himself the same question. “I was gonna rub up against you.”

“You’re gonna rub your dick against my ass? Well, I can’t think of anything more heterosexual than that… So when I was a horny teenager I could have been doing that?”

“No,” replied Dean. “This isn’t guy stuff. I’m not sure what this is… Look, you need to come. I seriously need to come. And fuck it you have the greatest ass I’ve ever seen on a man and I don’t know why but I want my dick against it. Do you still want me to make you come?”

“Oh yes. Yes, I do.”

“You want me to do it this way?”

“I’m panting at the idea,” replied Jerry.

“Alright,” said Dean. “Just relax,” Dean said lightly rubbing Jerry’s ass. “We’re both new to this so we got to feel our way.” He grabbed him.

“Huuuuuuh I like this part.”

Dean was getting ready to press himself against Jerry but he stopped him

“Wait, do the tongue thing again.”

Dean scooted down and tongued Jerry’s lower back making Jerry moan in delight. “Are you nice and relaxed now?”

“Mmmm hmmmm”

Dean got into position, his erection pressed against Jerry. He grabbed onto his hips and thrust forward with a little too much enthusiasm.

Jerry went flying forward against the headboard. “Paul..Paul Paul!”

Dean stopped “what?”

“Slow down! What are you fifteen? Slow…sensual. You got it. You have to build up to ‘let’s pound Jerry’s ass!’”

“Sorry,” replied Dean. That first five seconds felt damn good though. He kept his hands on Jerry’s hips but this time he did very small movements. Dean liked this better because he could really feel Jerry’s ass. “How’s that?”

“Good….”

He kept up the movement listening to Jerry’s reactions. He leaned over Jerry and said in his ear “You think about me fucking you?”

“Uh-huh, …you’re the only one…who gets me there every time.”

Dean smiled. “I’ll get you there.”

“You better,” replied Jerry. Dean laughed and moved slightly forward pushing Jerry with him. “Oh…why didn’t you do this the night we met…I would have been such a happy boyyyyyy.”

“You wanted to do this when we met?”

“I didn’t know…I just needed to be near you….oh fuuuuck…I’ve wanted you so long…”

“I couldn’t do this when we met,” said Dean it becoming ever increasingly difficult to speak. “You were just a kid…yeah…you were spending your money…on milkshakes and…and…candybars…”

“Uhhh…I still do…”

“But you’re a man now…” Dean said grabbing Jerry’s chest. “Oh Jer….”

“I’m…I’m only a man…because you made me one…Paul….”

“That’s, right.” Dean quickened his pace sensing Jerry was getting close.

Jerry moaned and gasped for air “Fuck. Yeah…oh yeah…like that…”

Dean held Jerry close to him and whispered in his ear. “When you talk to Tony tell him every fucking detail about how I made you come and he couldn’t”

“I’ll do anything you fucking want just…don’t…fucking…stop…baby..so close so close….” Jerry came screaming wordless moans his body twitching beneath Dean. Dean came soon after shouting his partner's name. Jerry’s grip was too strong for him to release it on his own. “Paul…a little help?” Dean whose grip was on the same headboard helped release Jerry’s grip. Dean held him close. “Bubby…if I’m a good boy can we do this every night?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have OCD and a lot of triggers that go with that. There are fics in the past I wrote that I can't read now. Because of that, I can't tag them properly or give them an appropriate rating. I'm not posting those to AO3 but I will keep an updated list here.
> 
> Boylita in the 40's
> 
> [A Different Kind of Threesome](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/67552373239/more-heres-a-new-m-l-fic-for-ya-dean-and)
> 
> [Cheerleader and Quarterback](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/69576112849/more-dean-and-jerry-almost-safe-for-work-no)
> 
> [Happy Anniversary](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/70170521409/more-dean-and-jerry-almost-safe-for-work-no)


End file.
